


King and Groom

by xxroxannexx



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Drinking, Established Relationship, Family Issues, First Fight, Fluff, Jealous Robbe, Living Together, M/M, Making Up, Robbe is cooking for Sander, Smoking, croques, shouting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxroxannexx/pseuds/xxroxannexx
Summary: Robbe was drinking the Granache wine that his father gave them as a New Year present since Sander loved the wines with spicy flavor. The weight on his chest was getting bigger in every second even though this was his second glass. He was so excited for Sander’s reaction to the table until the last minute delivery of a huge bouquet of red roses. They were for Sander. From  one of his colleagues/clients.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	King and Groom

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! This is my first fic, I hope you like it. Please, feel free to leave your comment or to share your ideas. They mean a lot to me :)
> 
> Also, sorry if I have any linguistic mistake since English isn't my first language.

It was one of the cold January nights in Antwerp. When his last class had finished, Robbe had run to the warmth of their tiny house and started to prepare the dinner. Finally, he was getting used to be a senior student in high school, lots of homework, projects, sleepless nights and busy schedule. Sander’s life wasn’t so much different than Robbe’s. Now he was drawing for a local art magazine after the school. Since they were lost in a rough semester, Robbe wanted the recipe of Sander’s favorite dish, chicken waterzooi, from Mrs. Dreisen or just Laure. Fortunately, he was getting better at cooking and he only needed to chop the vegetables and the chicken and let everything boil in a pot for the soup. This was an hour ago.

Now, their apartment was silent despite the Space Song playing in the background. Robbe was drinking the Granache wine that his father gave them as a New Year present since Sander loved the wines with spicy flavor. The weight on his chest was getting bigger in every second even though this was his second glass. He was so excited for Sander’s reaction to the table until the last minute delivery of a huge bouquet of red roses. They were for Sander. From one of his colleagues/clients. Last month, a guy,Nicholas, from the magazine had started to buy Sander’s some drawings. In the beginning, Robbe was so happy for the great attention that his lover’s art attracted, yet then phone calls came. Then, the guy wanted to have a dinner with Sander to discuss about his new project without their other colleagues. Sander was very happy to have a friend whom he could talk about the art non-stop, so is Robbe. Then, Robbe met with the guy in their New Year party and he saw how he was looking at Sander, and it clicked in Robbe’s mind. Robbe told Sander about it yet Sander laughed and teased Robbe with jealousy jokes. “Nicholas, who?” 

“Thank you for the drawing and being there to listen to my mind. I can’t believe you see me like this. – Nicholas” 

Robbe thought they were from his mother first since she loved sending or buying them flowers to make their house more colorful but they weren’t and Robbe wished he hadn’t read the note.

He was waiting for Sander on the couch to tell everything in his heart and get rid of this feeling. He didn’t know when he started to cry yet he wiped the cold tears that were moving from his eyes to his neck with the back of his hand. When he took the last sip from his glass, he heard the sound of the keys that were thrown into the the glass bowl. Sander called from the hallway.

“Robbe? Are you in the kitchen? Is this chicken waterzooi that I smell?” Probably he was trying to untie his boots. Robbe kept sitting on his place while thinking what he was supposed to do. He would want to disappear into the darkness in spite of making this conversation.

“Did you cook it for me? I love you.” This was the first thing Sander said when he entered the room. He went closer and cupped his boyfriend’s face to kiss him deeply but he suddenly stopped.

“Robbe, are you okay?” 

“No, I’m not. Actually, I feel like shit at this point.” The warmth in Sander’s stare and hands were making the thing inside of him unbearable. He was burning and facing to his biggest fear he had pushed to back of his mind. Sander kissed his temple and rested his forehead to his. 

“What happened?”

“Somebody delivered your 51 roses.” Sander looked at the roses and chuckled. 

“Ohh, they are beautiful. Are you sad because your Mama sent them to me,not to you. You know I can share every good thing with you.” Robbe shook his head with sadness in his eyes and went to take another glass of wine. 

“Mothers don’t send their sons or their sons’ boyfriends 51 roses. They are from Nicholas. He says ‘Thank you for your drawing and being there to listen to my mind. I can’t believe you see me like this.’ How was it, listening to his mind, in which you were.” After reading the writing with a bitter tone, Robbe gave the silver card to Sander and turned back to the windowsill. This side of the room was colder and maybe it would help him to breathe.

“What?”

“I’m sure an epic boy like you knows the meaning of 51 red roses and can get what this note really indicates.”

“Are you accusing me?” Robbe lighted a cigarette and sat on the cold marble, he knew Sander didn’t like to see Robbe smoking or to smell it, yet he needed it at that moment. His neurons were rioted to drag him into the most scary chaos and his soul was drained because of this battle. Nicotine was helping him to have some rest.

“I’m not accusing you. There’s nothing to accuse. I said he liked you and you were teasing me. Then you drew him, you didn’t tell me anything. And it was so good and he couldn’t believe it was him in your eyes. You listened to his mind. You did all of these.” Robbe’s eyes were burning with smoke and the tears he was trying to hold back. The vinyl was still playing but he didn’t have any energy to go and take it back.

“I don’t understand anything from all this shit, but I can’t believe you are blaming me.”

“I’m not blaming you. I never blame you for what you feel or choose.”

“I don’t feel anything. It was just a drawing of his profile. Yeah it was strange but I draw everyone for money, Robbe. He is just a client who pays me for his order.”

“He sounds like me in November of 2019.” Robbe giggled to the similarity of the two events, yet it was full of everything except for happiness.

“Everything about you was priceless and it still is. I didn’t draw you for money.” Sander was staring Robbe’s face with his clenched jaw and it was causing the vein by his left temple was getting bulging due to tension. The coldness in his green eyes was burning Robbe more. He left the couch and stood in front of the brunette boy.

“Can you stop this?” However, Robbe took another breath from his cigarette with his trembling hands. He was holding to the corner of the marble with his other hand not to collapse to the floor. 

“You knew he liked you but you still behaved like you didn’t because you loved being adored and admired, didn’t you?” Sander was started to play with the bridge of his nose like whenever he was annoyed; however Robbe wouldn’t step back because of his exhaustion.

“You’re acting like a child.” After the words were spilled out from his mouth, Sander regretted what he said. Robbe hated people were saying he was like a child due to his tiny figure or softness. 

“I hope you’ve found an older guy. Well done, Sander.” Robbe went to the bathroom to cry in peace but Sander was following him and it was making the brunette boy more pissed.

“This isn’t logical.”

“Why do you keep talking with a child?” Robbe startled for his own shouting with his big doe eyes.

“You will really do this?” Now, Sander was drinking, too. He rested his head to the door frame and covered his face with the other hand that wasn’t holding the wine  
bottle. He couldn’t believe how this beautiful evening turned into a nightmare with darkness and monsters. 

“What would you think if you were me, if I had an admirer and kept talking to him despite your warnings?”

“He isn’t my admirer, Robbe. You’re over thinking. I don’t give a fuck of the roses. It was an inappropriate gest from him and I’m sure this wasn’t his intention.”

“You know him this well? What the fuck, Sander! I’m coming home to cook for you and I’m delivering your roses.” Robbe shouted again. This was their first real fight and he knew he was going to throw up due to all the said or unsaid words between them in the end of the night.

“You’re so dramatic.” Sander shouted back.

“He’s flirting with you and you will still let him?” Robbe waited an answer yet Sander didn’t give the answer he needed.

“He’s not flirting with me, Robbe.”

“I can’t believe you.”

“I don’t understand anything Robbe. Please. I don’t want to fight. Why are we fighting like those shitty couples?” Sander hugged Robbe and he was finally letting his tears. It was like all his world was crashing down and he was scared of the things will happen at the end of the night; however the volcano inside of him once erupted to kill the most vulnerable details in his life with its ashes.

“This is the problem, Sander. You’re making fun of me whenever I’m serious. Don’t tell me you don’t like his adoration. I told you that night but you laughed at me. I tried to tell you one of my insecurities but you didn’t listen. You’re running away when something you don’t like happens. I’ve experience this before.”

“This,what?”

“Being pushed away by you. I don’t know what is in your head but you’re hurting me, Sander. I know I deserve this since I’ve cheated Noor and I’ve caused your breaking up with Britt, yet it’s hurting me so fucking much. I can’t stop my thoughts and your attitude isn’t helping.” Robbe was sobbing in his arms and everything settled in Sander’s mind. This wasn’t about just Nicholas, he was just the visible part of the Iceberg. 

“We talked about this.” said while brushing his long fingers to Robbe’s hair to get him calm. The wine bottle was forgotten by the sink.

“No, we didn’t talk. I tried but you started to whisper Heroes into my ear and I let you.”

“We can talk.”

“I am tired,Sander. I’ve spent my last month by convincing myself I am wrong, but look where we are.” He took a deep breath to collect his strength back and pushed Sander’s arms away gently. He went to their bedroom. After he took his bag and some of his clothes, he approached to the door. 

“I’m sorry, Robbe. Please, stay. I promise I will do whatever you want. I didn’t know.” Sander’s eyes were shining with tears but Robbe couldn’t stay.

“I’m at my Mom. I will say you need silence to concentrate on your project.”

“You drank and it’s dark outside, please stay Robbe. I can leave.”

“I drank only two glasses. I’m okay.” Sander wanted to kiss the younger boy to convince them this wasn’t a separation, but Robbe was already ready to leave.

“I love you.” said Sander; however Robbe only opened the door and started climbing down the stairs. His head was pounding, his heart was being shattered and his soul was hurt. However, he kept walking through the street to the bus station. He had no energy to ride his bike.

\------------

Robbe couldn’t ignore streaks of the sunlight that streamed into his bedroom through the crack on the corner of his curtains. He opened his eyes yet when he remembered everything; he buried himself his shelter of the blankets more. He didn’t know what time it was, when he fell asleep or how long he cried into his pillow. He listened to the rain and wind crashed to his large windows. During the whole night, he tried to soothe the pain in his chest by reminding himself how much Sander loved him and how he used his every chance to prove his feelings to Robbe. However, something was missing in their relationship and it had started to catch Robbe in his classes, in his meals, in his conversations with other people, in his sleep and even in Sander’s arms last month. He didn’t know which one came back first; his sleepless nights or endless thoughts. He regretted bringing the old issues back and leading him to a stalemate with himself, yet everything was too much to handle.

Last night, his mama greeted him with a huge smile and warm arms. They talked about Robbe’s school life and her new friends. When her mama asked Sander, he said he needed silence as he planned. He loved lying on his mama’s lap like a little kid and smelling her powdery scent. Even though now he wasn’t a kid and his needs were different, he was still finding the peace in the world with her arms. They watched Seeking a Friend for the End of the World and Robbe cried for all the possibities for his relationship with Sander by forgetting their game minute by minute.

He turned to the other side of bed to check the time and instead of his brown wall clock, he met with Sander’s red eyes that stared at him from the chair next to his old desk. He was wearing the same clothes from yesterday and Robbe doubted he slept last night.

“Good afternoon.” said Sander with a tiny smile. It wasn’t akin to Sander’s loud, energetic and cheerful blessings for the start of the day. His voice was hoarse. His beautiful green eyes were puffy and surrounded by the dark circles. 

Robbe wasn’t expecting him because of the previous night and Sander’s plans to visit an art exhibition opening with his friends from the academy. 

“Good afternoon.” Robbe rubbed his eyes and made himself sit on the bed. 

“Do you want to talk?” Sander was playing with the cuff of his beige sweatshirt while waiting the words that would come out from Robbe’s mouth.

“Okay.” Robbe shut his eyes just for one moment to prepare himself for the affliction after the conversation. Before Sander started talking, Robbe shook his head to  
stop him. He wanted to get rid of the heavy stone that was dragging him to the deep of the ocean.

“May I speak first?” Sander nodded and breathed deeply. “I’m sorry for my words about his admiration of your art and blaming you for your attitude towards him. I was jealous and letting my paranoia control my soul. You deserve everything, Sander. Your art is perfection and it should be adored. I understand you really wanted to be friend with him, yet I am not so sure about his intention. I know I can’t affect other people’s decisions or feelings about you, but when I warned you for him, your reaction really broke something inside me and the little crack started to get deeper and bigger with my every failed attempt to reach you. You were so happy for all the changes in your life, I was, too. I am still so proud of and happy for you. However, I can’t sleep properly and it begins influencing everything in my life. It’s like something is tearing us apart while we’re dealing with our daily problems.” Sander got up from his chair and sat next to Robbe on the bed with horror in his tired green eyes. Then, he started to speak in a hurry like his life was depending on Robbe’s decision.

“I’m sorry, Robbe. I’m really sorry yet I never intended to hurt you. I promise I will never talk to him if you don’t want. There isn’t anything inappropriate between me and him. Just a client. I thought he was just interested in my art…” Robbe was surprised by Sander’s shaking voice.

“You thought?”

“Jens came to drop your books yesterday and he helped me to…”

“Did you talk to Jens?” His eyes widened by surprise.

“He said he wouldn’t leave without learning what happened. He told me his own observations in the New Year party and highlighted some good points while punching my favorite cushion. I think I should reconsider my lovely attitude towards the other people.“

“Classic Jens.” said Robbe by rolling his eyes with the imaginary scene of Jens punching the cushion and he added. “I don’t want to decide whom you talk to, meet with or be friend with, Sander. However, in this universe, your direct attitude is described as flirting by some people. I don’t care what they think but we’re here because you’re not letting us discuss something serious for our relationship. I don’t wanna experience another Chernobyl.” Robbe searched some understanding in Sander’s eyes, he wanted to make sure Sander wouldn’t excuse himself for something urgent to escape from Robbe’s room.

“I don’t know. I hate the arguments.” Sander shrugged his shoulders and looked at Robbe with begging eyes to drop the issue.

“Nobody likes them, but sometimes they’re the only solution to listen to each other. “ He took Sander’s hands and intertwined their fingers to keep the blonde boy grounded.

“Once they start, they conquer the relationships. Trust me.” 

“I’m not Britt.” said Robbe while kissing the inside of his lover’s wrist.

“Who’s talking about her?” Sander smiled, he wished she had been the only unpleasant memory he had about the relationships. 

“Is it your father?” Robbe’s voice sounded like a whisper. He knew Sander’s mom and dad got divorced and they weren’t in touch with him. He knew Sander tried to remove his father’s name even on his birth certificate since he found the court documents in Sander’s unpacked boxes in summer yet Robbe chose ignoring. Even hearing his name was enough for Sander to get frustrated and Robbe experienced it from first hand while filling some papers at the hospital where they went for Sander’s flu in September. The assistant insisted on filling all the blanks in the patient registration paper though Sander refused declaring his father’s name while she was be able to check it from the system. Finally, she compromised with Robbe after Sander’s shouting session and let them go to the doctor’s office. That weekend, Sander avoided talking with someone, even with Robbe.

“Yeah the person who gives me life with his sperms.” Sander rolled his eyes.

“If you’re not ready, this conversation can wait.” 

“Until then, what will happen to us, Robbe? Will you keep fighting sleepless nights in your childhood bed while I am spiraling at home?” 

“Maybe having some space helps you.” Even the possibility of having space was making him feel dizzy, yet if Sander needed it, he could try his best.

“We have enough space. We are already staying at our parents’ or friends’ house to torture our souls at least once a week.” Robbe smiled to Sander’s reproachful voice. When Sander asked him to move in with him, Robbe was scared of having no idea how to balance their high school and college lives. He accepted his boyfriend’s offer with just one condition: they wouldn’t stick to each other even though Robbe knew it meant a dramatic decrease in the quality of their sleep. However, he loved the fact that Sander would turn back to him every time, in every condition, until that party. “Mom warned about me about this in the summer, while she was helping me to unpack our boxes. You were having shower.” Robbe remembered that day, because after his shower, Sander’s mom gave him another tearful speech to thank the younger boy. 

“About what?” Sander cleaned his throat as something was stuck.

“About some of my personality resembled to my father as I grew up.”

“You never talk about him.”

“Yeah I think I don’t because it makes me ashamed of him and myself at the same time.” Sander looked at Robbe’s childhood photograph in a brown frame on the wall. 5 year-old Robbe was sleeping with his mother peacefully and whenever he looked at it, he remembered how he was lucky to have a person like Robbe in his life. This angel was sleeping in his arms almost every day and reminding Sander how to live; some days fragilely like amber, some days warmly like sunshine, some days softly like new- washed cotton sheets, some days tenderly like holding a new-born baby, some days quietly like underwater, some days loudly like thunderstorms, some days bravely like saving someone from disaster, some days passionately as fire… He kept looking at wall to collect his words and to be able to make proper and meaningful sentences.

“I had the perfect childhood with lots of love.” said Sander with a quiet voice.

“And I’m so glad for this.” said Robbe while watching his boyfriends profile. The focused green eyes and the anxiety on his lovers’ face made him feel like when they lay on his bed in the flat share first time and Robbe knew it was something heartbreaking.

“We were only four of us yet some neighbors were complaining about our laughs and dance parties at late hours. I was playing football with my father in our living room, painting the walls of our room with Cecile, watching my parents’ long kissing sessions in the kitchen while eating my favorite croques with orange jam and having bath parties. We were leaving the town when the calendar showed July and staying with their friends in De Haan until school started. My father was sharing his advices with me to get the attention of the girls in my classroom in the first grade or their friends’ daughters and he was convincing my mom to let me to bring them home to eat some cake and watch cartoons together after school. Then, when I was 9, neighbors started to complain about their arguments at the late hours. Everything started to collapse in our lovely bubble. They were yelling at each other and he was leaving the home by leaving a crying woman behind. Their love words turned into insults and accusations day by day. Then, he left us and moved to New Zealand when I was 10 and we moved into my grandmother’s. He never called. Cecile and I grew up with Mama, Nana and aunt Olivia.” Robbe wrapped his arms around Sander’s shoulders and rested his forehead to his lover’s nape.  
He said “I’m sorry.” but he hated the desperation of being unable to turn the time back once more. For both Sander’s painful childhood memories and his own stupid words about Sander after their first kiss.

“I’ve been trying to get my thoughts together to tell you this since September.Please, let me finish because probably I will never talk about it again.”  
“Living with women helped me to be the prince charming in the first year of the middle school. Everybody was talking about the ballet boy. Girls were buying gifts for the talented, handsome, polished and kind guy. One day, when I was 13, he turned back and my mother gave him another chance. They dragged us into our new house and the traditional breakfast and dinners. However, I couldn’t stand looking at him even though Cecile was so happy for being a family again. When Mom forced me to eat dinner with them, I was sitting towards the door to be able to ignore him. Something was off and he wasn’t like my father anymore. After two years from his return, I learnt he had to leave New Zealand due to his debts; however Mum didn’t believe me and then I had my first manic episode. We have never seen or heard about him since the day I was diagnosed with bipolar disorder. For just once, I wrote him on Messenger: I begged him to turn back and be with Cecile when she started middle school. I said I would stay with my grandma and he wouldn’t have to deal with my illness if he came home. He blocked me. ”  
When he stopped, Robbe couldn’t keep his breath anymore and started sobbing like his chest would come out from his tiny body.Sander turned back and hugged him tightly to make him understand when and where they were. 

“Please, don’t cry, baby. Please, Robbe. I didn’t tell you this to make you cry or forget yesterday evening.” He whispered into Robbe’s ears and waited until Robbe got relaxed.

“He is a real asshole.” Robbe buried his face to crook of Sander’s neck. However, older boy pulled away to brush Robbe’s wet cheeks with his thumbs. Robbe was watching his delicate eyes now with silent breaths.

“I told you this because last night I understood what I was doing to you. I was always keeping the words on the tip of my tongue with the fear of hurting and losing the most vulnerable thing in my life because of the arguments like my parents’. However, I couldn’t prevent our argument. ” Robbe kissed him softly. Even after a year, they were still craving each other’s touch in a desperate way. He stood on his knees to get closer to his lover. However, Sander put one last peck on Robbe’s lips before they started something and hugged him back.

“ One side of me has never suspected your love for me. On the other hand, after your unclear answers or the bittersweet techniques to change the topic, I couldn’t prevent myself to create another war in mind.”

“My mom said this was the only thing she would want to change about me.” said Sander while playing with the curl on Robbe’s nape.

“It would help a lot but we are we with our insecurities. Just talk to me, okay? We should worry about lack of communication, not the healthy arguments since we will still love each other in the end of day.” Robbe fixed the pillows on his bed and pulled Sander to lie with him, on his chest. He smelled like home and Robbe couldn’t want anything more.

“Also, I’m really sorry for the Nicholas thing. I think he misunderstood my kind smile.”

“You danced with him in front of me.” Robbe slapped his chest playfully after rolling his eyes.

“There was no touching or tension. I was dancing innocently. Jens said he was looking at me with starving eyes. You should’ve taken a photo and proven it. By the way, your cruel friend threw the beautiful roses into the trash. I was going to bring them to your mother. At least, they would make somebody happy.” Robbe opened  
and closed his mouth several times like a fish. He turned on his elbow and looked at Sander’s sparkling eyes.

“Are you serious, right now?” However, Sander giggled while fixing the pillow under his head one more time.

“I’m kidding. I promise I will be more careful with my actions and words. I have enough friends.” Sander put a kiss on Robbe’s head and buried his face on his lover’s brown curls.

“You are colleagues, Sander. Please don’t do anything will affect you career or job.”

“I was going to change my desk anyway. I will move to Kelsey’s desk and he hates her, so no awkward conversation about the roses. Besides, she has the loveliest puppy.” Robbe smiled to Sander and his obsession with dogs. They listened to their breaths and heartbeats for a while, yet Sander was not going to leave that room without figuring everything out. “What about your insecurity about the girls whose names I don’t remember.”

“Nevermind. What time is it?” Sander looked at his phone and turned to the small boy in his arms.

“1 a.m.”

“Did you have breakfast? I’m so hungry.” said Robbe with an exaggerated voice. Sander chuckled for Robbe’s terrible hiding-the-truth skills.

“says the boy who was lecturing about lack of communication.” When Robbe understood he was caught, he puffed and covered his face with his palms.

“I’m ashamed.” 

“of what?” said Sander patiently.

“feeling insecure about this.” 

“This? You’re not helping, Robbe.” Sander took Robbe’s long fingers between his and stared into his warm chocolate-colored globes. 

“I know it sounds like about you, but it’s not. I’m sometimes scared of that the universe will punish me with the worst due to cheating our ex-girlfriends.” However, his explanation made Sander more confused.

“Why does it still sound about me? Being cheated due to cheat somebody?” Robbe could see the lines between his eyebrows now.

“It’s not being cheated. It’s losing you, this bond.”

“They forgave us and you should forgive yourself, too.” Sander caressed his cheek with the side of his index finger and Robbe was melting under his touch.

“Aren’t you ashamed of it?” said Robbe with raised eyebrows.

“Are you asking me whether I am ashamed of seducing and kissing you underwater?” His voice was full of pride and it made Robbe giggle. 

“No, being ashamed of the concept of ‘cheating.” Sander watched the ceiling for a few seconds before talking again. 

“I’m actually happy because if I didn’t meet you and feel the warmth of the love, most probably I would burn all of her hair after one of her manipulative attempt. Cheating was the best scenario in that relationship.”

“Sander….”

“Okay, maybe it would be better if I was broken up first yet let’s say it was one of my teenage mistakes. Also, nobody can punish you; you’re the kindest human being.” Sander’s warmth was making Robbe dizzy, it was like a special spell and Robbe wanted to live the rest of his life under it.

“Thank you for coming to me.” 

“Thank you for letting me talk. ” Robbe leaned to Sander and smiled against the older boy’s jaw. He started to put small kisses on his sharp jawline. He was feeling Sander’s strong arms around his waist and warm breath on his cheek. However, Sander couldn’t wait and turned his face to connect his lips with his lover’s. Robbe’s smile widened and he kept kissing his boyfriend. He moved on his knees without breaking the kiss and placed himself on Sander’s lap. Sander was caressing his lover’s jaw yet suddenly he touched harder to make Robbe open his mouth; the room was full of moaning and heavy breaths. Then, they heard a growl of Robbe’s stomach and Sander chuckled while getting out of the bed. He fixed his hair and sweatshirt and extended his hand for Robbe.

“Come, your mom said she was preparing you croques for lunch.” 

“But, we will continue this after the lunch and taking down the photos on the walls? Mom was going to meet with her friend afternoon.” Robbe stayed in the bed with his messy hair and swollen lips while waiting Sander’s answer. He couldn’t make love with his boyfriend while his mom and dad’s eyes were watching him from the each wall in the room; and whenever they stayed in the room, they were taking down the frames and hanging up them back while they were leaving before her mom noticed anything.

“Your childhood bedroom is making something to you. I’m curious about the things you imagined in this bed in puberty.” Robbe rolled his eyes and let Sander pull him to himself.

“said the boy who fucked me upstairs while her mom was baking us cookies in the kitchen in our first meeting.”

“I said ‘Don’t wear that shirt.’ However you didn’t listen to me.”

“You’re unbelievable.” Said Robbe while wearing a long sweatshirt with his sweatpants to hide his boner and dragged his boyfriend downstairs. He called for his mom; however, she wasn’t there. They followed the delicious smell and found a plate of croques and fresh coffee on the kitchen table. And a note.

I will meet with Aunt Kirsten. Please stay for the dinner. I missed both of you. –Ellie 

“I love your Mom.” said Sander while biting his toast and having a foodgasm. Robbe laughed at him first but then he started to run to other side of the house.

“Wait. I’ll bring something.” Sander wanted to follow him yet the smell of coffee kept him on his chair. He filled two mugs with the coffee, then added one of them milk and two teaspoons of sugar. While he was mixing Robbe’s coffee, the brunette boy turned back to the kitchen with an orange jar.

“What’s this?” said Sander. Robbe opened the jar with a knife despite his mother’s previous warnings and put it in front of Sander by kissing the other’s head.

“Orange jam. I remembered my mother made it last week.” Sander pulled him into his lap and kissed him slowly. He didn’t know what he did to deserve this angel.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.” said Robbe while smiling against Sander’s lips. Orange jam could be one of their traditions they shared. Sander put some jam on the croque and hold it to bite for younger boy and Robbe obeyed with pleasure. While he was chewing, Sander kept watching him.

“I think we’re growing up. Look at us having our first argument, talking like adults and me staying for dinner as a son-in-law.” When Robbe started to choke, Sander gave him his coffee with a shit-eating grin. After a few seconds, he turned to his boyfriend.

“Son-in-law?”

“Don’t play the dumb, baby. I heard your mother once or twice behind the secret doors.” 

“I’m sorry. I said her stop but…” Robbe buried his face the crook of blonde boy’s neck to hide his embarrassment.

“Robbe, please. Wait until I call her mother-in-law this evening and watch her face. Our love is mutual.” said Sander while eating his croques like talking about the most random issue in their life.

“You will not do it. Promise.” Robbe pulled the hair back of Sander’s head and connected their eyes to make his statement clear.

“Why? She loves me as much she can sacrifice his little deer in high school for me.” Sander laughed and gave his lover an Eskimo kiss. However, Robbe preferred pretending like he was annoyed.

“We will act like this moment hasn’t happen.” Instead of giving up, Sander started to put small kisses on his neck and whispered with a loving voice.

“I will be king and you will be groom, cutie.”


End file.
